


Phone Call

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Sonia Nevermind, F/F, Phone Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Pekoyama Peko, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moans and groans keep coming, Sonia buried her face into Peko’s shoulder, whining as she felt herself tightening around the toy, feeling a familiar sensation boiling up in her lower half. Her body tensed up and Peko smiled, kissing her head, not at all about to stop Sonia’s climax from coming.… and then a familiar ringtone rang out throughout the bedroom.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Phone Call

“There you go, princess, just like that.” The hands on Sonia’s hips got tighter, pulling her down harder as the princess took the plastic cock deeper. “There you go.” 

The praise washed over Sonia as another hard thrust is given, making it all the more pleasurable. Whenever Peko gives out praise when they’re going at it, Sonia had always found herself gaining more pleasure. 

In order to gain said praise, the Ultimate Princess would do whatever it could take. She did whatever Peko wanted and in return, praise would be given. It was easy and both enjoyed it.

At the very moment, Sonia was taking in all the praise she could get when she took the toy deeper— she’d take it as deep as Peko wanted, not caring what would happen or what she would feel ( unless she couldn’t take it and threw up the safety signal or word they had decided on when they first got to the topic of sex.) 

“Good girl,” Peko stated again, making sure Sonia wasn’t going too fast. “Color?”

“Green,” Sonia panted out. “C-Can I go faster?” That was another thing, if she rode Peko, then she had to ask to go faster just to be safe. 

Peko didn’t take long to make up her mind. With a sharp nod, she watched as Sonia whined and began to speed up. Sonia could feel herself starting to spasm around the toy, content to let it happen, knowing what it meant. A warm heat quickly started to spread across her entire body. 

The swordswoman quickly sat up, wrapping her arms around Sonia, kissing her neck gently and sweetly, making sure to roll her hips in time with Sonia’s thrusts. She felt the princess tighten up her grip. 

Moans and groans keep coming, Sonia buried her face into Peko’s shoulder, whining as she felt herself tightening around the toy, feeling a familiar sensation boiling up in her lower half. Her body tensed up and Peko smiled, kissing her head, not at all about to stop Sonia’s climax from coming.

… and then a familiar ringtone rang out throughout the bedroom.

Peko halted the thrusts, much to Sonia’s dismay, glancing towards the nightstand where Sonia’s phone was going off with Gundham’s name displayed across the screen. Her girlfriend’s best friend, what could he possibly want?

“Peko,” Sonia whined, shifting. “I need to cum.” 

“Gundham is calling you,” Peko replied.

Sonia glanced up slightly, shaking her head. “I don’t care. Please, I need to cum.” 

“Answer him.” 

Sonia jerked back, eyes widening. “Wh-What?” 

Peko shrugged as she picked up the phone, handing it to Sonia with an innocent look. The princess whimpered as she took it, clicking the answer button and placing it to her ear, listening to her best friend while shivering lightly at the lack of movement. The older girl waiting exactly five seconds before thrusting into Sonia again, making the younger girl yelp with a moan.

“N-No, I’m fine,” Sonia replied, a slight whimper to her tone. “I-I just stubbed my toe.”

It was amusing to watch Sonia try and keep her cool while talking to the breeder, trying to keep herself from moaning loudly whenever the cock hit her sweet spot. The way she shuddered and bit her lip, her hand placing over her mouth to try and stifle her cries. 

“Y-Yes,” Sonia said before arching at a hard thrust. “ _Ahnnn!_ S-Sorry, Gundham, I— _ngh!_ — n-no, I’m fine.” 

Peko smiled as she kissed her check, slipping her hand down to stroke at Sonia’s clit, inwardly laughing as the princess struggled to silence the whimper. She had no doubt the toy was hitting the sweet spot deep within. Gundham wasn’t stupid, but at this moment, Sonia was hoping he didn’t know what was happening and believing her story. If he knew, then she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes again. 

It didn’t help when Sonia felt the sudden warmth over her breast and the pinch at her other. 

“N-Nothing is wrong!” Sonia said mid-moan. It was getting increasingly harder to keep up her story, trying to keep Gundham from finding out. “J-Just sp-split some tea on me! That’s all. I-I have you on speaker right now.”

Peko wanted to laugh at the lie, but chose to keep quiet until she said, “Are you okay? I heard a shout.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Sonia answered, closing her eyes. “P-Peko just asked if I was okay. I— _ahhhnn_ —” Her voice got higher as she moved the phone away from her mouth, moaning into Peko’s shoulder as she listened to Gundham. 

The older girl smirked as she gave another hard thrust, feeling a bit brave to make multiple thrusts at once, earning a few good moans. 

Sonia’s whimpers grew in volume and she knew instantly she wouldn’t be able to keep up the phone call, she threw her hand over her mouth as she leaned back to answer Gundham, intending on promising to call him back.

“I-I have to go,” Sonia groaned. “I’ll call you back.”

The moment she pressed ‘end,’ Sonia moaned loudly as she dropped the phone to grip Peko’s shoulders tightly, burying her head into the older girl’s shoulders, not bothering to hold back her moans. 

“You’ll have a hard time explaining this to him,” Peko stated as she kept up her thrusting.

“I— _hah!_ — I’ll make do,” Sonia replied. 

Peko smirked as she thrusted deeply and hard into Sonia’s sweet spot, earning sharper moans as her girlfriend’s breathing picked up. She knew this was the end of this, that usually signaled Sonia was at her peak. With a final thrust, Sonia arched her back with a sharp, silent moan escaping her throat before she collapsed on Peko, breathing heavily.

“Good?” Peko asked, kissing her gently as she slid out the toy, making Sonia whine at the emptiness. 

“Good,” Sonia agreed, breathlessly. “Just… never make me answer a call again during sex. I think I barely got away with it.”

Peko laughed. “Noted, princess. Good girl.”


End file.
